The Tell/Transcript
: SCOTT: AHHHHHH! ( ) : STILES: voiceover Previously on Teen Wolf... : SCOTT: What were they? : DEREK: Hunters. : ALLISON: That's my dad. ( ) : SCOTT: Who's that? : ALLISON: That's my dad's sister, Kate. : KATE: COME ON! : KATE: You're staying for dinner. : ARGENT: You eat meat? : SCOTT: Your dad's watching... : ALLISON: whispering Good. ( ) : ALLISON: Think about me... : ALLISON: ...Naked. ( ) : JACKSON: There's no way you're out there kicking ass on the field like that without some chemical boost! : JACKSON: What the hell is going on with you, McCall? ( ) : DEREK: I'm not the one that bit you. : SCOTT: ...There's another. : DEREK: It's called an Alpha... And now I'm trying to find him. And I don't think I can do it without you. ( ) VIDEO 2*C : JACKSON: Hoosiers is not only the best basketball movie ever, it is the best sports movie ever made! : LYDIA: No. : JACKSON: eagerly It's got Gene Hackman and Dennis Hopper! : LYDIA: stubbornly No. : JACKSON: Lydia, I swear to God, you're gonna like it. : LYDIA: stubbornly No. : JACKSON: angrily I am not watching The Notebook again. : JACKSON: Can somebody help me find The Notebook? : JACKSON: Hello? Is anybody working here? : JACKSON: scoffing You gotta be kidding me... : LYDIA: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! RESTAURANT PARKING LOT : STILINSKI: Mmm. : STILINSKI: Did they forget my curly fries? : STILES: You're not supposed to eat fries, especially the curly ones. : STILINSKI: Well, I'm carrying a lethal weapon. If I want the curly fries, I will have the curly fries. : STILES: If you think getting rid of contractions in all your sentences makes your argument any more legitimate, you. are. wrong. : DISPATCHER: radio Unit one, do you copy? : STILES: ...Sorry. : STILINSKI: radio Unit one, copy. : DISPATCHER: radio Got a report of a possible one-eight-seven. : STILES: excitedly Oh, no way! VIDEO 2*C : JACKSON: irritably Why the hell can't I just go home? I'm fine. : STILINSKI: I hear ya, but the EMT says you hit your head pretty hard. They just wanna make sure you don't have a concussion. : JACKSON: snidely What part of "I'm fine" are you having a problem grasping? Okay, I want to go home. : STILINSKI: patiently And I understand that-- : JACKSON: irritably No, you don't understand that, which kind of blows my mind, since it should be a pretty basic concept to grasp for a minimum-wage rent-a-cop like you! Okay, now, I want to go home! : STILES: Oh, whoa! Is that a dead body? : STILINSKI: Everybody back up. Back up. : DEREK: Starting to get it? : SCOTT: Uh, I get that he's killing people, but I don't get why. I mean, this isn't standard practice, right? We don't go out in the middle of the night murdering everyone, do we? : DEREK: No. We're predators. We don't have to be killers. : SCOTT: Then why is he a killer? : DEREK: That's what we're gonna find out. TITLE CARD & OPENING CREDITS HALE HOUSE : SCOTT: You know, I have a life, too. : DEREK: No, you don't. : SCOTT: Yes, I do! I don't care what you say about him making me his pet or-- : DEREK: impatiently Part of his pack. : SCOTT: sighing Whatever. I have homework to do. I have to go to a parent-teacher conference tomorrow because I'm failing chemistry. : DEREK: impatiently Do you want to do homework? Or do you want to not die? : DEREK: You have less than a week until the full moon. You don't kill with him? He kills you. : SCOTT: exasperatedly Okay, seriously, who made up these rules? : DEREK: It's a rite of passage into his pack. : SCOTT: You know what else is a rite of passage? Graduating from high school! And you don't have to kill anyone to do it! : SCOTT: sighing Why can't you just find him yourself? Why can't you just sniff him out when he's a human? : DEREK: impatiently Because his human scent could be entirely different. It has to be you. You have a connection with him, a link that you can't understand. If I can teach you to control your abilities, you can find him. : SCOTT: So, if I help you... you can stop him? : DEREK: Not alone. We're stronger in numbers. A pack makes the individual more powerful. : SCOTT: How am I supposed to help if I have no idea what I'm doing? : DEREK: Because I'm gonna teach you. : DEREK: Do you remember what happened that first night you were shot in the arm? Right after you were hit? : SCOTT: Yeah. I changed back. : DEREK: And when you were hit by his car, same thing, right? What's the common denominator? : SCOTT: groaning What the hell are you doing? : DEREK: It'll heal. : SCOTT: It still hurt! : DEREK: And that's what keeps you human-- pain. : DEREK: impressed Maybe you will survive. ARGENT HOUSE : KATE: Hey, listen... You know I feel totally horrible about my behavior the other night, right? : ALLISON: shrugging Oh, totally forgotten. : KATE: No, not forgotten by me. Come on! Call me a "horrid bitch" or something! : ALLISON: You were just being protective. : KATE: I was being a protective horrid bitch... Who is giving you your birthday present early so you'll forgive her. : KATE: ...Forgiven? : ALLISON: Completely. I love it! : KATE: It's a family heirloom. And, you know me-- I hate and loathe all sentimental crap-- but that? Well, look at the symbol in the middle of the pendant. See that? : ALLISON: Yeah... : KATE: You ever wanna learn a little something about your family? Look it up. : ALLISON: pointedly You're gonna make me work for it. : KATE: Some mysteries... are worth the effort. : ALLISON: Thanks. : KATE: Bye! BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : SCOTT: Is today your birthday? : ALLISON: No, no. Uh, no. : ALLISON: ...I mean, yes. : ALLISON: Please don't tell anybody. I don't even know how Lydia found out. : SCOTT: Why wouldn't you tell me? : ALLISON: Because I don't want people to know... Because... I'm seventeen... : SCOTT: surprised You're seventeen? : ALLISON: That's the reaction I'm trying to avoid. : SCOTT: Why? I mean, I-I totally get it. Uh, you had to repeat a year because of all the moving around, right? : SCOTT: ...What was that for? : ALLISON: For literally being the first person to ever make the correct assumption. Everybody's always like, "What, did you get held back?" "Did you ride the short bus?" Uh, "Did you have a baby?" : SCOTT: appalled That's what you hear on your birthday? : ALLISON: Oh, yeah. All day long. : SCOTT: Then... what if we got out of here? : ALLISON: Skip class? : SCOTT: Yeah! The whole day. : ALLISON: Well, you're asking someone who's never skipped one class to bail out the entire day, and I don't-- : SCOTT: interjecting No, see, that's perfect! If you get caught, they'll go easy on you. : ALLISON: Well, what if you get caught? : SCOTT: Let's... try not to think about that. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : HARRIS: Just a friendly reminder-- parent-teacher conferences are tonight! Students below a C-average are required to attend. I won't name you, because the shame and self-disgust should be more than enough punishment. : HARRIS: ...Has anyone seen Scott McCall? : HARRIS: quietly Hey, Jackson-- if you need to leave early for any reason, you let me know. : HARRIS: Everyone, start reading chapter nine. : HARRIS: Mr. Stilinski, try putting the highlighter down between paragraphs. It's chemistry, not a coloring book. : STILES: whispering Hey, Danny-- can I ask you a question? : DANNY: No. : STILES: Well, I'm going to anyway. Um, did Lydia show up in your homeroom today? : DANNY: No. : STILES: Can I ask you another question? : DANNY: sighing Answer's still no. : STILES: Does anyone know what happened to her and Jackson last night? : DANNY: hesitantly He wouldn't tell me. : STILES: surprised But he's your best friend. : STILES: thoughtfully One more question... : DANNY: impatiently What? : STILES: ...Do you find me attractive? BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : ALLISON: nervously Uh, maybe this is a bad idea... And my dad would kill me if he found out... : SCOTT: amused Do you always follow your dad's rules? : ALLISON: wryly Not lately. : SCOTT: Good. Start the car. : ALLISON: Where are we going? : SCOTT: Uh, I don't know. Somewhere. Anywhere. : ALLISON: anxiously Nowhere I can be seen, right? 'Cause I could get detention. : SCOTT: nervously Please start the car. : ALLISON: Or suspended. : SCOTT: Allison? Car? Start? Now? BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : JACKSON: anxiously I-I don't know where Scott is... : DEREK: I'm not here for Scott. I'm here for you. : JACKSON: stammering Wh-wh-why me? I-I didn't do anything. : DEREK: smiling No, but you saw something, didn't you? : JACKSON: anxiously No, I didn't-I didn't see anything. : DEREK: What was it, hmm? An animal? A mountain lion? : JACKSON: stammering I didn't see anything. I swear. I'm-I'm not lying. : DEREK: Then calm down and say it again. : JACKSON: Say what? That I'm not lying? : DEREK: Tell me that you didn't see anything. Slowly. : JACKSON: I didn't... see anything... I'm not lying. : DEREK: One more thing... You should really get that checked out. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL / ON THE ROAD : SCOTT: the phone What? : STILES: the phone Finally! Have you been getting any of my texts? : SCOTT: the phone Yeah, like, all nine million of them... : STILES: the phone Do you have any idea what's going on? Lydia is totally MIA, Jackson looks like he's got a time bomb inserted in his face, another random guy's dead, and you have to do something about it! : SCOTT: the phone Like what? : STILES: the phone Something!!! : SCOTT: the phone Okay, I'll deal with it later. : SCOTT: Left, left, left, left, left! : ALLISON: Sorry, sorry! I totally soccer-mom'd you. I'm sorry. : SCOTT: smiling That's all right. I'll just pick up my masculinity on the way back. : SCOTT: ...You're still not okay with this, are you? : : ALLISON: I just feel like I need an alibi. : : SCOTT: Well, if we get caught, I'll just say it was my fault. : ALLISON: You don't need to take the blame for me. It was my choice, too. : SCOTT: jokingly Oh, good! 'Cause if we get caught, I'm totally gonna blame you. : ALLISON: amused Oh, really? : SCOTT: jokingly Hell yeah! And they'd believe me. You know, totally hot girl asks you to skip the day with her? Like I'm gonna say no! : ALLISON: So, you throw me under the bus, just like that? : SCOTT: Yeah! Throw, push, shove... : ALLISON: And what if I decide to drag you down with me? : SCOTT: I'd just yell for help. : ALLISON: flirtatiously Well, what if I did this? : SCOTT: I'd scream for help. : ALLISON: And if I did this? : SCOTT: I'd beg for mercy. MARTIN HOUSE : NATALIE: Honey, there's a Stiles here to see you. : LYDIA: slurring What the hell is a "Stiles?" : NATALIE: awkwardly She took a little something to ease her nerves. You can-you can go in. : STILES: Thanks. : LYDIA: What are you doing here? : STILES: I was just making sure you were okay? : LYDIA: Why? : STILES: Because I was worried about you today. How are you feeling? : LYDIA: I feel... fantastic. : STILES: Oh. What-- : STILES: I bet you can't say, uh, "I saw Susie sitin' in a shoe-shine shop" ten times fast. : LYDIA: slurring I saw shuzy-- : LYDIA: slurring I shaw-- : LYDIA: slurring I saw... : STILES: What? : STILES: Lydia, what did you see? : LYDIA: Something... : STILES: Something... like a mountain lion? : LYDIA: slowly A mountain lion... : STILES: Are you sure you saw a mountain lion, or are you just saying that because that's what the police told you? : LYDIA: dazed A mountain lion... : STILES: What's this? : LYDIA: A mountain lion... : STILES: Okay, you're so drunk... : STILES: Oh! BEACON HILLS PRESERVE : SCOTT: Oh! You okay? : ALLISON: Yeah. I think you just earned your masculinity back. : SCOTT: What are you doing? : ALLISON: I'm just texting Lydia "thank you" for the birthday stuff. : SCOTT: No, if mine's off, yours is too! : ALLISON: So, we're disconnecting from the world? : SCOTT: You can handle that for one day, right? : ALLISON: Uh, just one text, and then I will be all yours, okay? : ALLISON: Okay. MARTIN HOUSE : STILES: awkwardly Well, I'm gonna... go... Uh, I'll let you get back to the whole post-traumatic-stress thing... : LYDIA: slurring Mmm... stay... : STILES: shocked M-me? Stay? You want me to stay? : LYDIA: sleepily Yes, please... stay... : LYDIA: Please, Jackson... : STILES: And... we're done here. : STILES: You want me to get that? : STILES: It's a text. I don't know how to-- HALE HOUSE : HUNTER 1: He wants us to wait. : KATE: sighing So I've been reminded... to death. : HUNTER 2: And that means we're not allowed to kill him. : KATE: smiling But that doesn't mean we can't say hello! : HUNTER 2: No one's home. : KATE: Oh, he's here-- he's just not feeling particularly hospitable. : HUNTER 2: chuckling Maybe he's out burying a bone in the backyard. : KATE: scoffing Really? A dog joke? We're going there, and that's the best you got? If you wanna provoke him, say something like, "Too bad your sister "bit it" before she had her first litter." "Too bad she howled like a bitch when we cut her in half." : KATE: This one grew up in all the right places. I don't know whether to kill it or lick it. STILINSKI HOUSE : STILES: the phone Hey, it's me again. Look, I found something, and I don't know what to do, okay? So, if you could turn your phone on right now, that'd be great! Or else, I'll kill you. Do you understand me? I'm gonna kill you. And I'm too upset to come up with a witty description about how exactly I'm gonna kill you, but I'm just gonna do it, okay? I'm gonna-- ugh! Goodbye.' : STILES: groaning God! : STILINSKI: Please tell me I'm gonna hear good news at this parent-teacher thing tonight. : STILES: hesitantly ...Depends on how you define "good news." : STILINSKI: unamused I define it as you getting straight-A's with no behavioral issues. : STILES: ...You might wanna rethink that definition. : STILINSKI: sighing Enough said. : STILES: muttering Come on, Scott. Where the hell are you? HALE HOUSE : KATE: Nine-hundred-thousand volts... You never were good with electricity, were you? Or fire. That's why I'm gonna let you in on a little secret... and, well, maybe we can help each other out... : KATE: Yes, your sister was severed into pieces and used as bait to try to catch you. Unpleasant, and frankly, a little too Texas Chainsaw Massacre for my taste, but quite true. : KATE: Now, here's the part that might really kick you in your new balls-- we didn't kill her. : KATE: You think I'm lying? : DEREK: muttering Wouldn't be the first time. : KATE: offense Tsk, sweetie! Well, why don't you just listen to my heart and tell me if I am, okay? : KATE: We. Didn't. Kill. Your. Sister. : KATE: Do you hear that? There's no blips or upticks... just the steady beat of the cold, hard truth. Found bite marks on your sister's body, Derek. What do you think did that? A mountain lion? We aren't we helping each other out? You might as well admit what you've been guessing all along, which is... the Alpha killed your sister. And all you have to do is tell us who he is, and we'll take care of it for you! Problem solved, everybody goes home happy. : KATE: Unless... You don't know who he is either. : KATE: sighing Wow. Guess who just became totally useless? BEACON HILLS ANIMAL CLINIC : DEATON: the phone Hey, Scott. It's me again. I'm just calling to make sure that everything's okay. You were supposed to be here an hour ago. Maybe you forgot. Well, whatever it is, just give me a call and let me know that everything's okay. All right. Thanks. : DEATON: Sheriff Stilinski... : STILINSKI: Listen, I hate to bother you, but, uh, I'm having a bitch of a time getting a consensus on what this is we're dealing with. : DEATON: nervously I'm really flattered you've come to me for help, but, like I said before, I'm no expert. : STILINSKI: But you were pretty certain the other day about our attacker being a mountain lion. : DEATON: hesitantly That's right. : STILINSKI: I wanna show you something. We got a little lucky here. Uh, the video store didn't have any cameras, but a security camera that was watching another parking lot happened to grab a few frames. Take a good look at our mountain lion. : STILINSKI: Here's another. : DEATON: It's interesting... : STILINSKI: Actually, uh, this is the interesting one... : DEATON: surprised I see what you mean. : STILINSKI: I've never seen a mountain lion do that. : DEATON: Can't say I have, either. You've got a problem here. : STILINSKI: My first instinct was it was a bear, but bears don't walk on two legs. : DEATON: No, they drop to all fours. : DEATON: nervously Look, like I said, you really need an expert here. : STILINSKI: Yeah, yeah, but... could this still be a mountain lion? : DEATON: I'm sorry. I've got a sick Doberman that needs my attention. : STILINSKI: No other ideas? : DEATON: I'm sorry. Really, I wish I could help you, but I've got a sick-- : STILINSKI: interrupting Yeah, dog. I heard you. Thanks for humoring me again. BEACON HILLS PRESERVE : ALLISON: So, being completely honest? This was kind of a perfect birthday. : SCOTT: smiling Good. I'd know if you were lying, anyway. : ALLISON: amused Oh, really? : SCOTT: You have a tell. You touch your eyebrow right here. : ALLISON: Let's see if you can figure out if I'm lying now. : ALLISON: I wish that my parents weren't coming home from the teacher conferences so I could spend the rest of the day with you. : SCOTT: frowning The rest of the day? : ALLISON: Well, the rest of the night. : SCOTT: With me? : SCOTT: gasping Oh, God. The parent-teacher conferences-- I'm supposed to be there. Ugh, I'm below C on, like, everything. : ALLISON: concerned Well, they're going on now. Right now. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : HARRIS: Jackson's a highly motivated student. In fact, I'd describe him as "unusually driven." : MR. WHITTEMORE: Yeah, we were hoping he might ease up on himself a little. He's always been real hard on himself. It's just, you know, something we assumed was an effect of him being adopted. : HARRIS: nodding I think I understand. He's never met his biological parents? : MR. WHITTEMORE: Yeah, that's right. It's the need to please, the overachieving, the desire to make someone proud... someone he's never even met. : HARRIS: Something certainly seems to have re-calibrated his desire for achievement several notches higher. Not to be blunt about it, but he seems almost obsessed. : MS. RAMSEY: cheerfully Let me tell you, there's plenty to say about Lydia. : MR. MARTIN: sighing Did I not predict this? : NATALIE: Here we go! Total nuclear meltdown, as usual. : MR. MARTIN: What is it? Her grades? Concentration issues? Erratic behavior? : NATALIE: I'm not the one who told her she had to choose who she wants to live with! As if that wouldn't warp a sixteen-year-old girl. : MR. MARTIN: sighing Just tell us what the problem is. : MRS. RAMSEY: I wasn't aware that there was a problem. Academically, Lydia's one of the finest students I've ever had. Her AP scores push her GPA above a 5.0. I'd actually like to have her IQ tested. And socially, she displays outstanding leadership qualities. I mean, she's a real leader. : COACH: Stiles, that's right... : COACH: frowning I thought Stiles was his last name. : STILINSKI: His last name is "Stilinski." : COACH: ...You named your kid "Stiles Stilinski?" : STILINSKI: impatiently' No, that's just what he likes to be called. : COACH: Oh. Well, I like to be called "Cupcake." : COACH: What is his first name? clearly irritated by Coach already, gives him a stern look as he points at a file on the desk, where only Stiles' last name is visible, adding to the mystery behind what Stiles' real given name is. Coach pulls out the file and gapes at it when he reads the full name on the label : COACH: Wow, that is a form of child abuse! I don't... I don't even know how to pronounce that. : STILINSKI: sighing It was his mother's father's name. : COACH: Wow. You must really love your wife. : STILINSKI: grimly Yeah, I did. : COACH: ...Well, this just became incredibly awkward. : STILINSKI: Hey, what do you say we get to the conference part of this conference, Cupcake? : COACH: I like your thinking. So! Stiles. Great kid. Zero ability to focus. Super smart. Never takes advantage of his talents. : STILINSKI: frowning How do you mean? : COACH: Well, for his final question on his midterm exam, he detailed the entire history of the male circumcision. : STILINSKI: cringing Well, I mean, it does have... historical significance, right? I mean-- : COACH: interjecting I teach economics. : STILINSKI: sighing Aw, crap. : MELISSA: the phone Where are you? Get to the school now. : HARRIS: awkwardly How about we get started? : MELISSA: nervously Sure. : HARRIS: Lately, Scott's mind has been somewhere else... as has his body. Personally, I think it may have something to do with his home situation. : MELISSA: tensely Oh, well, personally, I'm not sure what you mean by "home situation..."' : HARRIS: hesitantly Uh, specifically, the lack of an authority figure... : MELISSA: tensely Yeah, I'm the authority figure, so... : HARRIS: his throat Sorry. Allow me to clarify-- I mean the lack of a male authority figure. : MELISSA: Oh. Well, trust me, we're much better off without him in the picture. : HARRIS: Well, does Scott feel the same way? : MELISSA: nodding Yes. I think so. : MELISSA: ...I hope so. : HARRIS: But he's going through some difficult changes. He just needs a little extra attention, a guiding hand through this crucial stage of his development. : MS. RAMSEY: Allison Argent. An incredibly sweet girl, and quick to adjust, despite all the moving around... : ARGENT: awkwardly We know it's hard on her, but, uh... it's a necessary evil. : MS. RAMSEY: Necessary or not, I'd be prepared for some... how do I put this...? : ARGENT: Rebelliousness? : VICTORIA: tensely We appreciate the concern, but we have a great relationship with our daughter-- very open and honest. : MS. RAMSEY: I'm happy to hear that. And let her know that I hope she's feeling better. : ARGENT: frowning Oh, she wasn't in class? : MS. RAMSEY: pointedly Oh, she wasn't in school. I checked with the office. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : MELISSA: the phone Scott, you need to call me right now. : SCOTT: groaning Oh, my God. : ALLISON: Your mom? : SCOTT: nodding Yeah. I'm dead. Ugh... : ARGENT: the phone Allison, answering your cell phone will make discussing the terms of your grounding much easier... Well, call me back before your punishment reaches biblical proportions. : VICTORIA: anxiously Kate hasn't heard from her, either. : ARGENT: She doesn't do this. : MELISSA: Excuse me, you're not Allison's parents, are you? : MELISSA: I'm Scott's mom, and I hate to say it, but he's not answering his phone, either. : ARGENT: You're his mother? : MELISSA: defensively Funny how you say that like it's an accusation... : ARGENT: Well, I wouldn't claim it as a source of pride, since he basically kidnapped my daughter today. : MELISSA: How do we know skipping school wasn't your daughter's idea? : ARGENT: My daughter-- : ARGENT: ...Is right there. : ARGENT: Let's go. : MELISSA: Where exactly have you been? : SCOTT: sighing Nowhere, Mom. : MELISSA: angrily Nowhere... meaning not school? : SCOTT: sheepishly ...Kinda... : ALLISON: It's not his fault. It's my birthday, and we were-- : ARGENT: furiously Allison. In the car. : SCOTT: Allison! Are you okay? : STILINSKI: Move! : STILINSKI: Move! : STILINSKI: groaning I'm okay... '''END CREDITS Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season 1 Category:Unfinished Transcripts